Model Behavior
by elusivetwilight
Summary: REPOST: Edward Cullen's famous body of work is admired by women the world over. What happens when he meets our girl Bella, PA to her BFF Jacob, at an industry mixer?


A/N

_THIS IS A REPOST OF MY ONE-SHOT THAT WAS REMOVED AS THE SITE DIDN'T LIKE THE FACT THAT THE WORD FUCKING WAS IN THE SUMMARY._

_Meh._

So apparently Stephenie Meyer wrote a few books that were made into movies and the world pretends that its only tweens who perv all over Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson.

Uh huh.

So this is my lemon that was won by the precious pervy princess, Ashnanphillips, for The Fandom Gives Back! Thanks for bidding, bb, I hope you like modelward!

Ashley-doll sent me a prompt, those links will be on my profile under the title for this one-shot. Along with other pictorial porn/inspiration.

Thank you so much to Lambcullen for pink penning all up on this mutha. I loves you all over. And I mean all over.

Finally, this is also dedicated to a bff I haven't talked to in a while. Chris, I miss you, I love you, I miss your hand spankies. You're the Jake to my Bella in this. Kisses x

* * *

Music for this: Love and Sex and Magic from Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake

"And how long is it since you've had cock, darling?"

I blushed, as Jacob's wide eyes looked into mine. I looked around the store, hoping no one had heard him. He was wearing designer jeans which hung loose around his waist, a huge belt buckle with large gemstones that winked from his waist, and a black muscle tank clung to his abs. The salesgirl had been dreamily staring at his biceps for the last thirty minutes. His Native American heritage shone through his looks: in his copper skin and dark hair. His nose was like a knife blade and his cheekbones and smoldering eyes gave him definition. A perfect model. And he knew it.

"Jake!" I hissed.

"Child, please. If you can't talk about cock with me, who else can you talk about it with? Seriously, how long has it been since James?" he asked. I could tell he was going to bully me into going with him tonight.

"You know how long." I sighed. He was right, as usual. I had broken up from James almost a year ago and other than my hand and a very good vibrator (which Jacob had bought me) I hadn't seen much of anything else near my lady garden.

He was going to some mixer party tonight and wanted me to be his 'date'. We both knew he would end up leaving with someone else, with dick in hand. And not necessarily his own. Jake and I had been friends since we were kids. We'd both grown up in a small logging town. I had been the quiet girl, whom no one paid attention to, and Jake had been, well, Jake. Loud, funny, obnoxious, sexually observant, and gay.

Very, very gay.

He had been discovered by a talent scout at a mall, and his career had taken off from there. He refused to go anywhere without me and once I had finished college, he begged me to be his PA. I knew absolutely nothing about the fashion industry but learned quickly. He still said I was much too soft for this industry, but he paid me a decent salary and it paid the bills.

So there we stood in Neiman Marcus talking about my sex life, and lack thereof. He insisted that I come with him tonight, but I really couldn't be bothered. I knew it would all be industry people, who were nicey-nice to your face and catty behind their hands. It was all really false. I hated it sometimes, feeling a bit out of place with all of these beautiful people around me.

"You see? You are coming with me tonight, and by coming I really mean cumming. I will hook you up. There is going to be some fine dick in there tonight. Straight as well." He pursed his lips at me, and his eyes took off a faraway look. I imagined Jake's brain like a dirty version of Candyland in these moments, with penis featured in most of the stops.

We continued to meander around the store until he gasped as we got to the shoes.

"Oh honey, Dior. Dior at five o'clock!" I looked to my right and saw a pair of black stiletto booties on display. They had suede ribboning that knotted across the front with snake enhanced leather trim. The stiletto heal was a shiny gold, and they delicately zipped at the back. He dragged me over and I felt myself starting to drool. Then his dark eyes met mine.

"You are getting these." he said. He was so fucking pushy.

"Are you kidding? You know I will twist my ankle by 10 PM!" I said, my mouth agape.

He poked me in the boob, "Girl, who said you would be standing in them all that long? I swear to you, you wear those, and by 10 PM you'll have them digging into the ass of some model while he puts it on you." His hands found my hips and squeezed. I took a deep breath, hesitating.

"Bitch, if you don't buy them, I will. Shit, I'll wear them for you," he said in my ear. I laughed, knowing he would, he could, and he would totally work them better than any chick in the place.

"Right, right. Ok. I'll get them," I sighed. Jake met the eyes of the salivating salesgirl and she was over like she had superhuman speed.

"Hi Sweetness. Can you bring these out in a size 7?"

The girl ran to do his bidding, and in no time I had them tried on, back in the box and purchased, swinging inside a shopping bag at my side. Jake insisted we buy a whole ensemble for me to wear tonight. He maintained it was an early birthday present when I started to protest. I tried on lingerie, and the salesgirl looked the other way as he followed me into the fitting room. He clapped his hands in approval, as I showed him the bra and said I would get the whole fucking set. The bra was a lovely demi cup in a sheer black material with delicate black and gold embroidery. It had a matching garter belt, and I picked out black silk stockings to go with it.

I wasn't this kind of girl. I had lingerie but nothing this exciting, or expensive for that matter. Jake vowed I needed to do something for myself for once.

My relationship with James had been rocky. He always seemed to want other things from me, and he never really understood my relationship with Jake. The end of our relationship had happened by absolute chance, but it had left me very hurt. James had said he would be out of town on a business trip, though I had been so busy with Jake, I hadn't paid attention to where it would be.

I had to be out of town as well. It had been a function with Jake in New York City; business meets pleasure, yadda yadda. So there we all were, surrounded by beautiful people and high powered lawyers. I had gone to the unisex bathroom to get some quiet. Quiet was not what I found. What I found was my lawyer boyfriend grinding his cock into the mouth of some red-headed slut.

Which was why I really didn't want to be dragged to this tonight. I think Jake knew that, but he always had a way of pushing me over the edge of my plateaus.

I picked out a short black silk Versace dress. It was sleeveless and the neckline was high on my collarbones. There were three scalloped cut-outs that ran from the shoulder over my breastbone but wouldn't reveal too much. Jake rolled his eyes, because he'd wanted me to wear some dress that would show my nipples, if I turned a certain way.

All in all, I was pleased with my ensemble and he was happy that I had agreed to go with him. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for whatever was going to happen.

Jake and I shared a hotel room when we travelled and he always took the longest in the shower. I was sitting almost ready, trying to shove my contacts in and failing miserably. I knew he would go nuts at me if I had to wear my glasses, but it was looking like a night for hiding behind my black frames.

He finally made it out of the shower, his abs, and more, on display as he walked out naked. I was kinda glad I didn't have my contacts in by that point.

"Jake! Jesus! A little more towel, and a little less penis, please!"

Jake laughed and wrapped the towel he had been drying his short dark hair with around his waist.

"You'll change your tune once you're at the party. I have it on good authority Edward Cullen is going to be there."

I felt myself go scarlet, "Don't you fucking dare, Jacob Black. I swear to God, if you try and set me up with him-"

"Oh noes! Have you not had your wax, baby?" he asked, his eyes mischievous.

He knew I had been perving over Edward Cullen since the day he had spilled a Martini on me two years ago. The stories Jake told me, you'd think they man's penis sparkled. Edward Cullen was like some kind of brooding dark angel with his chiselled features and strong jaw. He always had this kind of dirty, sexy scruffy look about him, and his hair made my clit come out of hiding and ask for attention.

"Oh I'm gonna dare. This is it. We did not drop that amount of cash on your fine self today, just so you can sit in the corner and drink boring cocktails. And I know those are not your glasses sitting out. Get your fucking contacts in, before I put you over my knee!"

I sighed, smiling, and finally put them in. I blinked, as they adjusted and looked over at him.

"Jake, please don't force me into this. You know I'm not-"

He knelt in front of me, smelling wonderful and like Jake. "Darling, you know I've got your back. I'm only looking out for you. I know he was an asshole to you, but you need to get laid. Let me help you. You won't regret it."

"Ok, Jake. I just-"

He stroked his finger over my nose, "You know you're like my baby sister, even though you're older than me. I love you, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you, ok?"

"Ok." I said, resigning myself to the fact that Jake wouldn't let anything happen to me. We sat in the room for a little while, laughing and giggling over a bottle of Gray Goose, as Jake finished getting ready. He let me tie his tie, winking at me, as he tightened it around his throat.

I finished getting ready and took one last look at my makeup. Jake and I made our way down to the lobby, I was quietly nervous and he let me have some time to my thoughts. I studied him; my eye wandering over him, checking to make sure nothing was out of place. He looked hot and as dangerous as ever in a designer suit and dark tie. His white teeth gleamed predatorily in his mouth, as he sat next to me in the taxi on our way to the venue.

We arrived, and took the elevator to the top floor where the party was. Jake's hand steadied me at the small of my back as we entered. The party was loud, music pumping from speakers. There was a bar set up on the far wall to the right, and people standing in small groups or sitting at tables and chairs. They all seemed beautiful or artfully carved in an awkward pretty way. Fashion industry people, models, press, and VIPs mingled in expensive and designer clothing, the smells of alcohol and designer perfumes mingled, until I was almost slightly nauseated.

Maybe all that vodka was a bad idea combined with my nerves. Jake swiped a glass of champagne from a tray and handed one to me.

"Down that, Darling, and then we'll start working the room." he said to me.

And work the room we did. Jake and I met some people we knew and were introduced to the people they were standing with. Pretty soon, we had networked half our way across the room. My face was starting to hurt from smiling. I whispered to Jake that I was going to take a break and made my way over to the bathroom door, noting it was marked for unisex use as well.

I took a deep breath and went inside. I stared in the mirror, and got a lip gloss out of my bag to reapply. I paused, as the toilet flushed and a door opened.

Oh shit.

James.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Apparently the Goose gave me the superpower of not being able to control my mouth.

He looked at me, his baby blue eyes that once melted my vajayjay, only made me pissed as hell looking at him.

"I was invited as a guest. I have no doubt what you're doing here." he walked over to me, and washed his hands before drying them. I turned back to the mirror and attempted to put my lip gloss on, but my hand was shaking.

"You look good, Bella." I tried not to hear the dark notes of desire in his voice.

I closed my eyes and was about to answer, when I heard Jake's voice echo quietly beside me.

"Of course she looks fucking good. And you can't have any, so why don't you fucking leave before I ruin your fucking cheap suit, you pencil dicked prick." his voice was low and angry.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." James said, putting his hands up.

"So why don't you fuck off then?" Jake looked at him up and down and sneered.

Was it wrong I thought it was hot watching to good looking men square off in dark designer suits. And why did they both have to smell so good?

James looked at Jake and decided flight would be better. He took off out of the door. I hoped he would just leave the party all together.

"Are you ok, princess?" he asked.

I nodded and put my lip gloss on. I dropped it back in my clutch, as he grabbed my hand and led me back to the bar. I sat on one the small stools at the bar and crossed my legs.

"How did you know-" I started to ask.

"I saw that red headed cock gobbler in the crowd and came in to warn you." he said. We both looked back over the party but couldn't see either James' white blonde hair or his whore. I breathed a sigh of relief and bought us both a shot of tequila. Jake downed his, grinning at me triumphantly.

"Jake, I'm gonna step outside and grab some fresh air, ok?"

"Ok. Don't stay out there too long." he smiled and watched me walk away. I pulled my dress down, as I stepped outside and inhaled a deep cleansing breath. The large balcony area had chairs and small tables along with potted plants. The city glittered in front of me like a large breathing electric beast, lights and sounds confirming its rabid existence.

The smell of cigarette smoke filtered over to me, and I looked to my left, seeing a strong jaw line, a sharp nose, stubble, and long fingers holding a cigarette. My heart stopped and started a parade towards my girly parts.

Edward Fucking Cullen.

He was standing there, smoking, in his black suit and white tie looking too good to be fucking real. My brain urged me to attempt to mount him, that he wouldn't mind, as he was so beautiful and probably got it all the time. I tried not to stare, as he finished his cigarette and carelessly flicked it over the edge of the building. He turned to go but for some unbelievable reason, his eyes paused on me. He looked behind him, and then started to move towards me.

He stopped short of touching me and leaned over the railing. I could do nothing but stare at him. He was so close and I swear I could feel a hum of electricity from his body radiating on to mine. His bronze hair was styled just so, messy but in order, and I wanted to run my fingers through it to feel the texture. I'd bet it was soft.

I realized I was eye fucking him dreamily, and that he probably knew it. I pulled myself together, returning my gaze back to the city lights in front of me. My eyes kept straying to his fingers, which were laced together as he leaned on his forearms. I'll bet he did a lot of things with those fingers. I shifted, and I was very aware of the way my thong rubbed against me.

"The city is lovely at night," his liquid voice wrapped around me like warm caramel.

I tried to speak, but my throat was tight. I cleared it delicately and tried again, "It is, I love the way the lights glitter. All those tiny lights, all those lives."

His mouth kicked up at the corner, and I nearly died. I swear he must practice that in the mirror.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, his bottle green eyes sliding to mine, as he turned his head to look at me.

I could only nod, I felt like a deer caught in headlights. He raised his hand and nodded towards a waiter, who was meandering around with a tray. He ordered a martini for himself and then looked at me speculatively.

"And a Tequila and tonic, with a twist for Miss…?" he added, his lips pursing.

"Miss Swan." I answered, entranced.

He was good, very very good.

In the silence that followed, the music inside the party slowed to softer song, the base relaxing. The waiter came back with our drinks, and my fingers brushed Edward's as he handed me mine.

"So Miss Swan-" he started.

"Bella, please. Call me Bella." I said.

He smiled that smile again and said, "So what are you doing here, Bella," he asked.

I sipped my tequila, "I'm here with my friend, who I'm a PA for."

His expression was bored, as he looked at the people inside the party, "Hm. These things usually bore me to tears." He turned to me as he sipped his drink. His brows furrowed, and before I knew what he was doing, his hand reached towards me. I stopped breathing as he tucked a strand of my air behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my skin.

I sipped from the straw, needing the alcohol at the bottom of my glass.

I replayed what he had said in my head to bring myself back to the conversation, "Usually bore you?" I asked.

He smirked again. God, that was sexy.

"Yeah, usually. I used to like this business, but all those people in there, they annoy the fuck out of me. That's why I'm out here."

My vajingo shuddered deliciously when he said 'fuck'.

I coughed and downed the rest of my glass, not realizing I had sipped it so quickly. "Yeah, I'm still not used to them. But Jake is like a duck to water in there," I answered.

"Jake?" His eyebrow arched, as he turned the full devastating power of his green eyes on me.

"Um. J-Jake is my friend. He is-I mean-he-" I struggled, trying to find a way to convey that Jake enjoyed sausage rather than pink taco, "Jake prefers peen." I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

Apparently my verbal filter is down in my thong with my brain.

Edward licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

Did I? Could I leave with Edward Cullen? Would Jake be ok?

All I could hear was Jake's voice in my head, "Bitch please. You go get yours."

"Yes. Let's get out of here." I answered.

He nodded, and started to lead the way out of the party. I looked for Jake but couldn't see him. It didn't matter, my eyes kept darting back to the way Edward Cullen moved in his suit, the way the fabric moved over his body. I think I may have whimpered, as he held the door open for me. I had to pass under his arm and when my body brushed against him, I felt a jolt through my system that raced relentlessly through me.

We travelled downstairs in the elevator, and I was certain he could hear my heart beating in the silence. He hailed a cab for us on the street and gave directions to a bar. When we arrived, he paid the fare and got out, holding the door open for me.

He held the door for me once again, at the bar, and we walked into the dark establishment. The lights were very low and small crowds and couples leaned over little tables in candles lit, leading a darkly seductive atmosphere inside. He ordered another drink for me at the bar, his handsome face all the more angular in the dull flickering candlelight. He found a quiet corner that had a corner booth. He sat down beside me smoothly, his legs touched mine briefly, and I drew in a quiet breath at the contact.

He licked his lips again, making me tremble.

"So, tell me about yourself, Bella." he said, his smile entrancing.

I don't really remember what I said, and I probably rambled on. He answered my own questions, telling me more about himself, his family. I learned he grew up in Chicago and had been picked up by an agent shortly after high school. When he talked about his underwear modelling, I had to clench my legs shut, and I tried not to moan, as I thought of _those_ pictures.

Yeah. Those pictures that made the entire female population O-Face.

His long fingers played with a napkin, and I bit my lip as the conversation dwindled. We'd been through about four drinks and my nervousness, combined with alcohol, did not bode well for me. There was something that kept running through me at every tiny movement he made and I rubbed my legs together, torturing myself.

Finally he looked over at me. "Bella, do you mind if I try something?" he asked.

I blinked and shook my head.

He moved closer to me, hesitating, and then I felt his fingers cupping my chin, then moving towards my hair as he angled my face up towards him. His eyes were hooded, and I closed mine, as I felt his mouth descend. His lips were firm as he brushed them against mine. My lips parted slightly, and I felt him settle his more comfortably on mine. My hand was on his chest, the other at his neck, and he pulled me closer to him. His tongue touched my lower lip, before he sucked it gently between his lips. His fingers caressed over my jaw, and I made a small sound at the back of my throat. He tasted of martini and something that was uniquely him. I felt drugged as his teeth nibbled me, before we opened our mouths, hungry, seeking more. Our tongues caressed, our hands changed from caress to grasping.

We broke apart, panting, his finger skimming across my cheek.

I licked my lips and his eyes hungrily followed my tongue.

"Let's get out of here." he said, his velvety voice low and dark.

He got up from the booth and held his hand out to me. My legs were shaky when I took it. I followed him out of the bar, ashe hailed another taxi. He gave a Manhattan address and we rode in a tense silence, but his hand was on my thigh and I was closer to him, pressed against him. My body throbbing.

The taxi ride was over too soon, as we stopped outside of an expensive looking town house. He led me up the steps to the front door, fumbled with keys and dragged me inside. My eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, but I knew I was standing on a hardwood floor, as my heels echoed in the heavy silence.

As soon as the door was shut and locked behind him, he grabbed for me. His hands were all over my body, running over my hips, squeezing my ass as his lips found mine. I felt him drag breath in through his nose, as Edward's tongue connected with mine. My hands wrapped around his neck, going for his soft hair. I heard him moan ,when my fingernails scratched over his scalp. He forced me against the wall and his hand ran under my dress, over my thighs. .

He broke away, his eyes on fire, as he looked at me in the dull glow from the streetlamps that filtered through the windows.

"Fuck, are you wearing garters?" he asked.

I nodded and he rolled his eyes heavenward, before he captured my mouth again. His fingers moved higher under my dress, and I groaned as his hands rubbed over the bare skin of my ass.

He lifted me against him, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me through a wide open doorway to the living room.

Once we were inside, he spoke, his voice filling the cavernous darkness around us.

"Firelight."

The house responded. He must have one of those high tech pre set thingies that responded to your voice. Muted light and the fireplace lit; the gas fire cheerful and ablaze in the darkness.

He set me down, his hands at my back as I felt the dress start to loosen, the zipper humming along my skin. The brush of his fingers along my back sent a tingle over my spine, making my ass shiver, and then travelling down my legs.

My hands went for his tie. He released me to shrug out of his suit jacket. I followed his actions and started to take my dress off. I watched as he went for his tie. There was something sexy in the way his long fingers settled over the fabric. I was hypnotized as he moved, his hands pulling at the tie. He had it undone and it made a delicious hiss as he pulled it out of his collar. I hadn't realized I had paused with my dress until he stepped forwards, helping me pull it away from my body, and then letting it softly slide down my hips, pooling at my feet.

My hands went for the buttons on his crisp white shirt. I had them undone and tugged the fabric from his shirt. I smoothed the sides back from his chest, his body chiselled and toned. I had seen pictures of those abs, and the start of the V that haunted my dreams, but reality was no match for glossy photos. His skin was warm, his chest lightly dusted with hair, his nipples erect. I ran my hands over his chest, and he growled low in his throat, exciting me, sending a jolt of adrenaline through me.

I slid the shirt over his arms, his biceps hard with muscle, and I gave into the impulse and bit them, like I had been longing to do since I had first seen them in a magazine. He groaned, and undid his cufflinks, setting them on a small table behind him, before pulling the shirt off entirely.

I took a moment, studying him as he studied me. The full impact of his chest, his arms, the way his abs flickered with the movement of his body. The V of muscle teased me, and a line of hair ran from just above his navel and ended above the very low waistband of his Armani trousers.

His fingers reached out and traced a line from my collarbone and over my right breast, making my nipple harden at his touch. He continued slowly over my ribs and down to my navel.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, and I blushed at the intensity of his gaze his fingers moved over me. The sparks from his touch flew over my body. I was pulled to him, like a magnet finding its metal mate.

His hand stopped its decent and his fingers spread wide, splaying over my hip, before he dragged me closer still. My feet were tangled in my dress, and I tripped. I braced my hands in front of me and landed against his warm chest with a muffled _oomf. _

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded in response. His head bent, and he kissed my ear softly before tugging on my earlobe with his teeth. I made a small sound at the back of my throat, as wet kisses were left in a searing trail down my neck, the hollow of my shoulder and along my collar bone. His arms supported me, and I pressed close to him. I could feel him, hard in his trousers. I graced my fingers over the shape his cock made in his trousers.

He groaned against my skin and tasted my nipple over the cup of my bra. The dark material etched in gold glowed in the dull light. His fingers were at my back, deftly unhooking my bra. The elastic loosened, the straps fell down my shoulders, and one of his hands gently lifted the lingerie away. I lifted my arms and he angled it down from my body. It fell to the floor, forgotten as he stared at me. I looked away from his gaze as he bent down. His hot wet mouth kissed around my breast, teasing me. His nose gently skimmed my nipple, and I gasped at the sensation. Edward continued to torture me, slowly building me up until at last, I felt his mouth settle over my nipple, sucking hard.

My body was on fire; my eyes staring at his bronze hair, my fingers dipping into his locks, while he moaned over my nipple. The sounds he made sent another shiver through me, as I felt his tongue flick and twist around my sensitive flesh. He moved to my other breast, drawing deep, I felt his teeth lightly graze me. I moaned when his hand cupped and massaged my other breast, his thumb moving in slow aching passes over my nipple. I felt his lips move, letting go of my breast with a loud sucking sound.

He straightened, his lips brushing over mine. I licked my lips and his were close enough that I brushed them with my tongue. I looked in his eyes and my hands went from his back to the front of his trousers. I wrapped my hands around his cock through his trousers, and his head fell to my shoulder as he moved his hips forward. guh

His hand skimmed my body and travelled into my thong. My fingers flexed over him as I felt his hand cup me, squeezing. His middle finger pushed between my lips, and I gasped as he glided gently over me. His finger moved, swirling around my clit, until I was holding onto his cock and his shoulder for support, my legs unsteady.

I flicked my fingers over the button of his trousers; managing to unbutton them, before lowering the zipper. They fell to his feet, and I gasped in surprise.

Commando. Mr. Fucking Cullen goes commando.

"Oh, Jesus." I muttered. I heard him snicker, but lost my concentration, as he moved over my clit, his hand shifting to insert a finger inside me.

"Oh, God!" I moaned, my hands finding his shoulders again. He stroked, bringing me up and then back down. It was like riding a rollercoaster, his hands sending me over highs and lows, my heart beating wildly as my body felt deliciously moved through spirals and curves.

Just as I was about to come, he kissed me, his mouth devouring my cries, as I pulled at his shoulders. I pulsed, I shattered, and the world burst, as his fingers swept over my swollen wet flesh.

I closed my eyes. Edward caught me as my legs started to buckle.

"Upstairs," he whispered in my ear, "Let me take you upstairs."

He lifted me, his arm behind my knees and his other at my back and carried me towards the stairs. He ascended swiftly, and carried me to a room at the end of the hall. He flicked on a light and I blinked as we entered a large bathroom. My eyes vaguely took in his and hers sinks as he sat me down on the vanity. As he started to open drawers, I unfastened my garter belt and slid it over my skin, along with my thong. I left my stockings and my Dior shoes on though. I sat back up on the counter just as he slammed a drawer shut. He pulled out something that crackled and when he stood up, a square piece of foil was between his teeth.

He winked at me as he tore it open and I bit my lip as he wrapped his cock in black latex.

Oh shit.

He leaned on the edge of the sink and his hands wrapped around my thighs, pulling me forward. My skin made a streaking sound on the marble as I slid forward. I watched him, his eyes dilated with need.

When we were face to face he said against my lips, "Wrap your legs around me."

I obeyed, and felt my heels dig into his ass. He slowly eased into me, and I savoured every inch of him. His eyes never left mine and I worked to keep mine open.

"Ready?" he asked. I was waiting for a gun shot. His hands gripped my hips, his fingers flexing on my skin as he withdrew and thrust into me. My breath broke on a gasp as he moved again, rougher, and I bit my lip as he kept going. His movements were dominating and I finally threw my head back as he moved in and out of me. He kissed my chest and then his breath was in my ear.

"Come again, for me, sweetheart." he said.

His words sent me over the edge, and I squeezed him to me with my legs.

"Fuck!" I shouted, as I pulsed and panted in his arms. He licked my neck at the very instant I came apart, my cries echoing in the bathroom.

He kissed my mouth, as I floated back down.

His grass green eyes looked into mine, "Wanna see the shower? It's really cool." he said. I blinked, focusing on his smirk. He withdrew from me, and I whimpered at the loss. I unwrapped my legs from around him , but he pulled one of my legs up and unzipped my shoe before sliding it off of my foot. He repeated the action with my other foot.

Slowly, he rolled my stockings from my legs, kissing my inner thighs. He started from the top and worked his way to my ankle. He stepped away when I was totally naked in front of him. I watched as he turned and messed with the controls near the shower. The muscles in his back and ass bunched and played, mesmerizing me.

The water wooshed on, trickling from the top, like a small waterfall. Steam rose quickly, and he opened the glass door, backing in. He beckoned to me and I slowly got up, my legs wobbly and walked in. He shut the door behind me. He walked into the water first, it played down his chest muscles and then trickled over his abs. I salivated.

"Come over here, Bella." he said. I stepped forward, and he used his hands to pour water on my flushed skin. It hit me, and I inhaled sharply, as his hands rubbed over me, over my breasts and down over my belly.

I opened my eyes when he paused, saw his jaw locked, his eyes looking me over intensely. He looked incensed by something. I gulped seconds before he slammed me against the wall. His hands lifted me, I opened my legs as he filled me.

"Christ," he whispered against my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, the water poured over us, dripping from his chest, my nipples as his hips moved, and he pumped, stretching and filling me over and over. I could feel him stroking me inside, every nerve ending on fire with need as he moved. Our quickened breathing mingled, as he moved faster. I moaned in his ear every time he hit that spot that sent every nerve in my body to exploding. It was so intense, and I burned as he moved quicker, faster.

"Edward!" I shouted, as he made me cum again. I scratched my nails over his shoulders, and he suddenly tensed, pushing and pulling as he came, groaning. The sound was feral and one of the most sexiest things I'd ever heard.

We panted together. I ran my hands over his arms, wiping water and sweat over his slick skin.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my neck. He reached behind him and washed me, before rinsing me under the water. He let me rub soap on him from my body and we kissed under the stream. He discarded the condom, as we stepped out of the shower and pulled out fresh towels. We patted each other dry and he led me to an adjoining room.

His bed was huge, dark chocolate wood with white linen. He went ahead of me, naked, and disappeared into another connecting room. When he came back, he was holding one of his shirts. He smiled as he handed it to me, and I pulled it over my head. The tails of the shirts hung loose over my backside and the sleeves were way too long. I crawled into the bed, and I giggled when he smacked my ass.

He settled into the bed beside me, his arms folded behind his head. I lay my head on the pillow, my body facing him.

He turned to me, breathing in and exhaling slowly.

"Bella, what is this?" he asked.

"I don't know." I answered, genuinely unsure.

He pursed his lips then pulled me into his arms. I sighed against his chest his chest hair tickling my nose.

"Maybe we shouldn't question it," he whispered.

I didn't answer him. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of strong arms holding me throughout the night.

A/N

Thank you for reading.


End file.
